


Coincidence

by Girly_boi_writes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, Jack's Bi, M/M, Mark's pan, Septiplier - Freeform, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girly_boi_writes/pseuds/Girly_boi_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just happens to release a coming out video the same week Jack does. So what? It doesn't mean anything. Does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence

" Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and I have very important news ! As you can probably tell, by the title of this video, i'm coming out. No, I am not gay. I'm Pan. No, no, not Peter Pan. Pan means..."

Jack toned out the video, his thoughts flying around his head like birds. Mark made a coming out video. That wasn't bad, not at all.If anything Jack would be happy that one of his close friends were feeling safe enough to give out personal information to the public.

But Jack couldn't believe that Mark was not straight. He was probably just making fun of Jack, because he came out as Bi.Someone must have told him that he had a crush on him. Last time he trusted Bob and Wade with secrets. Jack's face heated up. Mark made a video for millions of people in order to tease him. He stood up, slashing tears from his cheeks. 

 

"Motherfucker!" 

As he picked up his phone, some small part of himself knew that he was being irrational. That his friend probably just discovered a new part of himself. He had no reason to start freaking out.

But as Jack jabbed at the name surrounded by heart emojis, his emotions long past taken over his head.

" Uh, Jack? You know that it's like, 2 am here in America, right?"If he wasn't so angry, he probably would have felt a little guilty for waking Mark up.

"How dare you?"

Jack heard the bed creak, as if Mark was sitting up.

"Uh, what? What did I do?"

" That...that video. You were...you were making fun of me."

Jack cursed himself, for already losing his confidence.

" What vide..? Oh god, Jack, I wasn't trying to upset you. I know our videos came out in the same week, and there was a reason for that, but I would never make fun.."

Jack growled, gaining more disbelief for every word that came out of Mark's mouth.

" Cut the shite, Mark. How did you find out?"

"Wha...? Jack, find out what..?"

"That I like you! Who told you? Was it Bob? He said he wouldn't tell!"

"...You like me?"

Click.

Jack spent the night drowning his sorrows in unnamed cinnamon brand whiskey and ignoring calls and texts from his friend, hoping that in the morning this would all be solved out.He went to sleep mumbling things like" I'm an idiot."and " I need to fix this mess."

But when he woke the next morning, he found out that the only different was that he had a splitting headache and that he had a lot more phone calls than the previous night.

 

Most of his day was spent thinking up scenarios in which Mark suddenly started hating him, and decided to distract himself with editing.

The day was pretty much uneventful, until his phone started ringing.

He nervously glanced at his phone, and sighed in relief when he saw Bob's name pop up and not Marks. He put on a false smile, even though Bob wasn't in front of him, and answered the phone with fake cheerfulness.

"Hey Bob. What's up?"

He heard a sigh of relief from the other side of the phone.

"Oh my god, Jack! Oh my god, you scared the shit outta me! Why weren't you answering me? I almost flew out there to make sure you were fine!"

Oh no. It wasn't Bob. It definitely wasn't Bob.

" Oh shit. Oh balls, ah crap. Fuck."

Mark tensed and rushed to find something to say.

"No, it's fine, I swear! I just needed to make sure you were okay, because some really crazy shit happens sometimes, and I just don't want someone to get hurt because of a misunderstanding, and.."

"Hold up. A misunderstanding? What did I misunderstand?"

"Uh. I..uh..that thing you said, about me not liking you back..uh..that sorta wasn't true...."

Jack blinked. He couldn't fucking believe it. He was so stupid . He automatically felt bad, thinking about his harsh reaction to his crush.

"Uh.....Jack? You still there?"

"I hope so, or else some serious body snatcher shit is going on."

" Are you sure you have a crush on me, Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat nervously, and managed to squeak out,

" Yes. I do. We both like each other. What do we do now?"

"Do you...uh...?"

"Come again?"

Mark cleared his throat and inhaled deeply.

" Well, uhm, I kinda wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to go out with me?"

The irishman turned a dark red.

" Yes! I'd like that." He heard Mark beaming through the phone.

" Great! Guess i'll talk to you later then."

"Okay. G'bye Mark."

Click.

Jack flopped into his chair, sighing with relief. That had gone better than expected. Maybe now he would be able answer his phone without nearly peeing his pants.

Jack grinned at the thought of not totally screwing something up for once. Who knew temper tantrums would lead such amazing things ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my least favorite stories, but whatever.


End file.
